


A home to call our own

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut, Socks, harmless bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Where’s my toothbrush?”Howon appears in the bedroom, a rag in hand, his hair messy and damp from whatever it was he had been doing in the living room.“Isn’t it in that box?” he asks, pointing at the very same box Woohyun had just searched through for the last half an hour.“No, it wasn’t, I checked,” Woohyun grumbles, pouting a little without thinking. He makes a face, sticking his lower lip out further, and Howon laughs.[A collection of domestic wooya oneshots]1. A home to call out own | 1.4k words | T2. I'm not food | 2.0k words | M3. Socks | 1.2k words | G





	1. A home to call our own

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.4k words | T

There are boxes all over their new apartment, brown shipping boxes still taped, others opened with their contents barely touched. The only empty box around is the one that had contained their daily necessities, except Woohyun can’t find his toothbrush in it despite having just searched through everything in it.

“Howonnnn!”

“What?”

“Where’s my toothbrush?”

Howon appears in the bedroom, a rag in hand, his hair messy and damp from whatever it was he had been doing in the living room.

“Isn’t it in that box?” he asks, pointing at the very same box Woohyun had just searched through for the last half an hour.

“No, it wasn’t, I checked,” Woohyun grumbles, pouting a little without thinking. He makes a face, sticking his lower lip out further, and Howon laughs.

“I’m sure we have spare toothbrushes somewhere. Why don’t you just use one of those?”

Woohyun sighs, searching through the bunch of toiletries he has removed from the box to find a spare toothbrush. “I like my old one,” he mumbles, but starts peeling the plastic off the new toothbrush anyway, so he can start washing up. Howon looks at him, amused.

“Shut up,” Woohyun says before Howon says anything.

Howon spreads his hands out in a placating gesture, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t even say a word.”

Woohyun glares at him, throwing the new plastic toothbrush into the cup where he has already placed Howon’s toothbrush in earlier. It makes an empty clink as it lands in the plastic cup, spinning a little before it settles next to Howon’s toothbrush, the bristles facing each other.

“I know. But I can feel you thinking. ‘ _You get overly attached to inanimate things, Woohyun-ah.’_ ”Woohyun does his best impression of Howon, pulling a face as he kicks the things around the floor to make some space to walk.

Howon throws the rag at him. “I don’t make that face when I talk.”

Woohyun picks up the rag, tossing it back at him. “You _so_ do.” He raises both hands, positioning his index fingers over his eyebrows. “Except you have much thicker brows than I do so it’ll look a little more like this – _Yah_ ”

The rag lands on his stomach this time, and Woohyun’s about to ask if the rag is even clean – his shirt isn’t the cleanest thing around but it’s still a _white_ tee – but Howon’s in front of him, his hands on Woohyun’s arms, and he forgot what he had wanted to say.

“ _Howo_ –”

Howon’s lips are soft when they meet his, but then Howon runs his palms down Woohyun’s arms, and Woohyun finds himself leaning in, lips parting, lightly sucking on Howon’s until the kiss grows into something hungrier, Woohyun’s own hands finding purchase on Howon’s hips. He’s sliding his hand under Howon’s shirt, wanting to feel more skin, but that turns out to be a bad idea because –

“You are so sweaty,” Woohyun complains, pulling back from the kiss with a slight frown.

Howon squints at him, a lopsided smile stretching across his slightly kiss-plump and reddened lips. “Why don’t _you_ try assembling a table by yourself without perspiring next time?” Despite his words, Howon does step back a little, before picking up Woohyun’s hand, turning the palm over so he can use his singlet to wipe the dampness off. Woohyun lets Howon finish, before he playfully drags the flat of his palm against the front of Howon’s top, like Howon didn’t already do a good job drying his hand.

“Are you done with the table?”

“Yeah, I was just wiping it down just now.”

“In that case… wash up with me?”

Howon grins at him. “Are you sure that’s all you have in mind?”

Woohyun feels his cheeks flush. “Yah, that’s not what I was thinking about, okay?”

Howon flicks his forehead lightly, before soothing it with a short kiss.

“I know you weren’t. But me on the other hand… I can’t claim the same.”

Woohyun pushes him away. “Come on, don’t play around, it’s late and we should wash up and sleep because we still have a lot to unpack tomorrow.”

Howon scrunches his nose. “Spoilsport.”

 

 

They do manage to shower without doing anything funny afterwards, just Howon soaping Woohyun’s back and Woohyun rinsing Howon’s hair out for him. It’s only when they’re done that they realise neither of them had brought towels in.

“I thought you were supposed to bring those while I took care of clean clothes,” Woohyun mumbles around the toothbrush in his mouth, and Howon raises a brow at him from his reflection in the mirror.

“I thought I was supposed to just find toothpaste, facial foam, shampoo and body wash,” Howon replies, before resuming the brushing of his teeth, elbow jabbing Woohyun in the side a little because the space in front of the sink was made for one, not two.

“Well, all our toiletries were already on the floor of our bedroom, so of course that wasn’t all you were supposed to bring,” Woohyun points out, waving his toothbrush at Howon’s face to emphasize his point. Howon turns slightly before taking the toothbrush out of Woohyun’s hand.

“Fine, it’s my fault, but don’t point your toothbrush at me. It’s gross.”

Woohyun jabs Howon in the side, snatching his toothbrush back.

“Don’t be so mean to it, it’s brand new.”

Howon stares at him for a moment, rolling his eyes but wisely doesn’t say anything about Woohyun’s attachment to inanimate objects and their (lack of) feelings. They resume brushing their teeth.

Later, after Woohyun finishes rinsing the toothpaste out from his mouth, he steps back from the sink so Howon can have his turn. Howon moves into the spot Woohyun has just vacated automatically, navigating the tight space in front of the sink almost like it’s familiar ground even though they had just moved in today. Maybe they’ve done this too many times at Woohyun’s old place, the one he had shared with a roommate who didn’t like Howon staying over more nights than not. Howon leans forward to spit out the foamy toothpaste before gathering water into his palm to rinse his mouth.

“Why don’t you just use a cup?” Woohyun comments offhandedly, putting his toothbrush back into his cup and setting them both back on the counter.

“I don’t know. It’s troublesome,” Howon mumbles between gurgles. It should be a little gross, the way he still has bits of white toothpaste on the corners of his mouth, but all Woohyun can think about is how endearing this scene is.

“You have toothpaste on your mouth still,” Woohyun points out after Howon is done gurgling and still doesn’t move to wash it away.

“I know,” Howon says, moving towards Woohyun until his nose is almost bumping Woohyun’s, and Woohyun’s once again reminded of how small their bathroom is.

“S-so why don’t you wash it off?” Woohyun means to ask, but his voice comes out squeakier than expected.

Howon grins, wide enough that his sharp canines show.

“I-I’m not licking it off for you,” Woohyun huffs, earning a guffaw from Howon.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to. I just wanted to see how you’d react,” Howon says, a twinkle in his eyes that does things to Woohyun’s belly. “Though, I guess I have my answer now, huh?”

Woohyun’s pretty sure he’s flushed to the tips of his ears, and the slightly foggy mirror in the corner of his vision confirms it. “S-shut up.” He uses his thumb to wipe the toothpaste remnants off Howon’s lips, rinsing it under the tap without looking at what he’s doing. “There. It’s gone now.”

Howon smirks, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Okay. If you say so.”

Woohyun grabs the back of Howon’s neck before he could move further back.

“I do.” And then he kisses Howon properly this time, his tongue exploring the minty freshness of Howon’s mouth, his palm against the recently washed skin of Howon’s bare back. Howon makes a sound, _pleased_ , Woohyun thinks, but he suddenly pulls back.

“We should probably dry off first, before we catch a cold.”

Woohyun pouts, but he can’t argue with the logic, so he moves towards the door. “Fine, I’m going to find towels, you just wait here,” he says, and then he’s gone, not caring that he’s buck naked moving through the house, because this is their own apartment, and he no longer has to worry about his roommate walking in on them, except –

“Hyun, we don’t have curtains, please don’t flash our neighbours through the windows –”

Oh, right. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hit by feels for a domestic wooya AU and I ended up trying my hand at writing one. As someone who finds angst much easier to write, I hope this domestic AU turned out ok, lol. Also, wooya is too cute, I cannot. I almost died while writing this. *A* Anyway, I might make this a domestic!wooya drabble series but I haven't decided... Let me know what you think, about the story and whether you'll be interested in seeing this as a series :)


	2. I'm not food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.0k words | M

The stew is bubbling, Woohyun absently turning the stove down a notch so it won’t boil over before he finishes cutting the tofu. He’s only just dumped the cut pieces into the pot, searching for something to stir with when he feels someone lightly bite his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Howon-ah?”

He doesn’t turn to look at Howon, focused on stirring the ingredients so everything gets cooked evenly. Howon doesn’t answer him, just lightly encircles his arms around Woohyun’s waist. It doesn’t hinder his cooking, so Woohyun lets him be. It’s a while later when Woohyun’s finally satisfied with how the stew’s cooking does he put a lid over the pot to let everything simmer before he turns to Howon.

“Sorry, had to finish things up, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Howon mumbles into his shoulder, breath tickling the skin above the collar of his t-shirt.

Woohyun raises a brow. “Really?”

Howon kisses his nape softly, before grazing his teeth across the same spot. “Well, I mean nothing’s really up. I was just thinking you look good enough to eat.”

Woohyun’s frozen for a second before he laughs. “Did you just say that?”

“Yes.” Howon nibbles at his shoulder, more teeth than lips, and Woohyun tries not to shiver at the wet scrap against his skin. “I was literally just sitting in the living room when I saw you in the apron and –”

“You’ve seen me in an apron before,” Woohyun cuts in, still laughing a little but there’s also something else curling in his belly from Howon’s mouth still on his shoulder.

“Well, not _this_ apron. The previous apron was like, frilly and pink and an April fools’ joke from your roommate. This one’s much nicer, just a simple dark olive that goes really nicely with your tan.”

Howon’s still nuzzling the curve of his shoulder, but Woohyun manages to turn around so that they’re facing each other.

“Wow, you’ve actually thought about this.”

Howon’s not even the least bit embarrassed.

“Yes. You honestly look good enough to eat right now.”

Woohyun can’t stop himself from placing a kiss on Howon’s lips – just a chaste peck because he’s not done cooking so he has to control himself – before he steps back.

“Okay. But you know, I’m not food.” Then, because he can, Woohyun adds cheekily, “I’m not for eating~”

Howon raises both brows. “ _Now_ you’re just tempting me.”

Woohyun laughs, but removes Howon’s hands from him. “Okay, fine, I shouldn’t do that. But can’t this wait till we’re done with dinner?”

Sighing exaggeratedly, Howon pouts, but moves out of the kitchen.

 

 

Howon’s in the living room, watching Woohyun putter around the kitchen, finding bowls and scooping rice. He had offered to set the table earlier, but Woohyun said it’s fine, that it’s faster if he does it himself. So Howon sits on the sofa, watching Woohyun moving around, checking the stove, cleaning things up, and in the midst of this, Woohyun’s eyes meet his for a moment. The way Woohyun beams when he notices Howon is enough to make Howon want to walk over and embrace him tightly. But he resists the urge, knowing Woohyun wouldn’t like it when he had pretty much chased Howon out of the kitchen earlier.

Instead, he remains on the sofa, watching the way the apron swish as Woohyun walks, a little bow on the small of his back, the way the black shorts Woohyun’s wearing barely hits mid-thigh, how it’s a little too tight because it’s Howon’s and Woohyun has thicker thighs than he does, and the way the muscles on Woohyun’s bare legs shift as he hops over to switch the stove off when the pot starts boiling over. Howon watches those thighs move, fantasizing for a moment about biting into them, leaving marks on the firm supple flesh there, and the next thing he knows, Howon’s imagining how nice it’ll be to frame up a photo of Woohyun in all his naked glory, strong legs and toned body on display. Or maybe Woohyun can be seated on Howon’s lap, the two of them equally nude, Woohyun’s legs wrapped tightly around Howon’s waist.

The image has Howon shifting a little to adjust himself discreetly, but the more he thinks it, the more he considers that it might really be worth it to have a photo of the two of them in their prime, naked, young and lovey-dovey framed up as a photo in their bedroom. While it sounds a little silly at first, a flashy display of love that Howon’s not normally down for, the more Howon thinks about it, the more he thinks he might actually get behind that idea. Except, the moment Howon starts thinking about how to actually do it, he realises he doesn’t want any photographer to see Woohyun naked. He’s still contemplating how to get around the logistics of this – _so maybe he just really selfishly wants a photo of sexy and naked Woohyun framed up_ – when Woohyun drapes his arms around Howon’s neck from behind.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Howon looks up, instinctively reaching for Woohyun, pressing a kiss on his plump lips. “Okay. Let’s eat?”

 _Food_ , he means, but the way Woohyun moves, dragging Howon with him, Howon’s hands between his and placed firmly against his hips, Howon’s very tempted to eat _Woohyun_ instead. He tries to resist the urge.

 

 

Woohyun’s only just finished dinner, getting ready to stack the dishes so he can make Howon start washing up, when Howon takes the bowl from him.

“We’re done with dinner now,” Howon says slowly, putting the bowl down back on the table.

“Uh-huh…”

“I waited,” Howon mumbles, walking over until he’s behind Woohyun, leaning over to hug him from the back.

Woohyun doesn’t get what this is about, until he remembers what he had said. “Oh. _Oh_. Do you… Are you still trying to eat me?” Woohyun asks, amused for a moment, but then Howon bites into the junction between his neck and shoulder, harder this time than earlier. It borders on being almost too painful, but Howon’s licking it, soothing the pain away, and Woohyun forgets to protest.

“Yes, I never really stopped, you know. I can’t help myself, you look so delectable,” Howon mumbles before kissing down Woohyun’s back, pulling the collar of Woohyun’s tee away, sucking wetly. Woohyun shivers, leaning in without thinking.

“I-I still maintain that I’m not food,” Woohyun manages to say as Howon drags a rough palm down his abs, moving under his shirt.

“Hmm, but is there a rule that I can’t eat things that are not food?”

Woohyun sucks in a breath. He’s already starting to get hard with Howon still mouthing at his shoulder, licking, sucking, biting, and the hand lightly stroking his chest, brushing past his nipple doesn’t help. “N-no?”

“Good,” Howon breathes into Woohyun’s ear, and Woohyun closes his eyes then, dinner and dirty dishes forgotten.

 

 

They’re in the bedroom, shirts discarded, Woohyun lying under Howon. Howon’s mouthing at his pecs, scrapping his teeth along his nipple, and Woohyun manages to get out enough air to say –

“Gosh, you’re fixated on eating me, aren’t you?”

He doesn’t realise the implications of his words until Howon looks up at him, a glint in his eyes as he starts moving lower.

“We’ll see.”

It’s a promise, Woohyun thinks, except what he has in mind isn’t the same as what Howon has in mind, because instead of stopping at his still clothed erection, Howon moves further down until his face is against Woohyun’s inner thighs, his nose pushing the hem of Woohyun’s shorts higher up the junction of his crotch.

“What –” _are you doing_ , is what Woohyun means to ask, but the question is lost when Howon pinches the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, before sucking the flesh between his lips. Howon takes his time, alternating between sucking hard and fast and then relaxing the pressure, moving to a different spot once he’s done, and Woohyun’s pretty sure he’s going to be covered in marks later. He has time to briefly think it’s lucky he wears pants to work, that no one will see the hickeys that Howon’s making, but then Howon’s suddenly sinking his teeth into the spot he’s been sucking on and it _hurts_. Woohyun almost winces, but then Howon’s hand come to palm his dick, and the sudden contact is enough to take the haze of the pain off.

“Fuck, you bit too hard,” Woohyun eventually manages to say when he catches his breath, his hands reaching for Howon to turn his face to him.

“Sorry I– you just looked so tempting, I’ll try not to bite again,” Howon says, but Woohyun cuts him off.

“I didn’t mean that you can’t bite, just, not so hard, or at least, not so hard without something else to take my mind off the pain –”

“Like this?”

Woohyun moans at the hand suddenly on his dick, lightly squeezing.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah.”

 

 

They’re fully naked, Howon reaching for the lube they keep by the bed, and he can’t decide how he wants this. Woohyun’s whining for him to hurry, that it’s cold, and Howon catches sight of the tan line of Woohyun’s body against the paleness of their sheets, taking a moment to examine his work, the faintly red marks blossoming down Woohyun’s inner thighs.

“Are you going to just look?”

Howon looks at him, grinning. “No. I was just wondering how I want this.”

Woohyun pouts at him, and it shouldn’t be cute, the way he’s doing it despite how his body is laid out, eager and _ready_ , but it is anyway. “Aw, you’re not going to ask me?”

Howon laughs. “Fine, help me choose then. Should I fuck your thighs or should I fuck you with your strong legs wrapped around my waist?”

Woohyun squints at him. “Why isn’t there an option for me fucking you?”

Howon pops the lid of the lube open, pouring some out to warm up between his fingers. “Well, you can do me later, but for now I just really want to feel your thighs on me. They’ve been distracting me since earlier.”

Woohyun pauses for a moment, thinking, and Howon’s almost sure he’s going to ask to fuck Howon instead, just because he knows Howon would let him, but then what he gets is –

“How about both? Fuck my thighs first, then fuck me.”

Howon’s never heard a better proposition in his life.

“Deal.”

 

 

Woohyun’s ankles are crossed, his muscular thighs pressed tightly together and Howon’s thinks it’s the best sight possible, his dick slotted between those gorgeous legs, appearing and disappearing into the tight heat with each thrust. But then later, when he has Woohyun beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, moaning broken cries of Howon’s name, he thinks he judged too hastily earlier. Even though Woohyun’s legs are wrapped tightly around Howon’s waist as he fucks Woohyun into the bed, what he’s focused on isn’t so much how Woohyun looks right now but how _undone_ he makes Woohyun, how _close_ Woohyun brings him, and then when they go over together, Howon’s not even thinking of anything anymore.

 

 

It’s later, lying in bed, Howon reaching over their bedside table for wipes that he realises something: what he really wants is a photo to capture this moment, this post-coital bliss, just cuddling in bed, and that is a level of intimacy he’ll never be able to trust anyone with, professional photographer or otherwise. Woohyun barely moves as Howon cleans him off, murmuring something incoherent as he drifts to sleep, and Howon smiles. He picks up his phone without realising, snapping a quick photo of Woohyun like this, asleep, mussed up and tangled in the sheets, dark bruises on his chest and thighs. He takes a couple more, just in case, and Howon’s pressing a small kiss to Woohyun’s forehead before he gets up. He should do the dishes before falling back into bed with Woohyun, or he’ll never hear the end of it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot :] Let me know what you think~ 
> 
> Side note, changing my playlist from [Park Kyung's album Notebook](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU3WbrCkYMM) to [Jay Park's Stay with Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1o8cfa5Angg) was how this story went from fluff to somewhat smut. I need to listen to happy comforting music when I write domestic fluff, apparently. (And apparently listening to lowkey sexy songs turns that to smut, lol.) If anyone has suggestions for songs similar to Park Kyung's album or lowkey sexy songs like Stay with Me, please let me know. I think I should start making a writing playlist for domestic wooya lol.


	3. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.2k words | G
> 
> 3 drabbles. Fyi drabbles 01 and 02 happen before Chapter 1 "A home to call our own", which is when Howon and Woohyun moved in together.

****

**01 | A month before Socks  
** Howon has cold feet. Not the metaphorical kind, but the literal sort, Woohyun thinks as he tries to push Howon's bare soles off his thighs to somewhere less painful. It's harder than expected because Howon stirs at the slightest movement and while Woohyun could technically just wake Howon up, his boyfriend had fallen asleep barely five minutes into the movie they were watching, and Woohyun doesn't have the heart to wake him up just yet. Fidgeting in his seat, Woohyun checks the wall clock. There's still an hour before his roommate returns. He'll let Howon sleep until then.

Reaching over, Woohyun grabs the blanket they were using earlier to cover Howon's freezing feet over his lap. He doesn't realise he's jostled Howon until he hears Howon mumble, speech slurred with sleep, "You are so nice and warm."

Despite the discomfort of his now cold thighs, Woohyun finds himself smiling.

"Go back to sleep, we have an hour until Sungyeol returns."

Howon makes a soft sound of contentment when Woohyun strokes his calves, and that's about all the answer he gets before Howon shifts to get comfortable on the too-small couch. Woohyun nearly winces when Howon's freezing toes dig into his thighs, but he catches himself in time. Eventually Howon settles, breaths growing even and Woohyun resumes watching the movie by himself, sound on mute so Howon can sleep. After a while, the cold of Howon's feet on his lap becomes more bearable, whether because he's used to it or because Howon has stolen enough body heat, he doesn't know. Either way, Woohyun grows comfortable enough that he doesn't realise he's drifted off himself, hands coming to rest on the blanket atop Howon's ankles.

 

****

**02 | Socks  
** A glossy paper bag sits in the middle of the table that Woohyun's at, and Howon's suddenly worried that he's forgotten an anniversary or something. He's about to run out of the restaurant to check the dates he had saved on his phone (and in the worse case, hurriedly buy a present if today does turn out to be some anniversary) but then Woohyun spots him.

"Hey, over here."

Howon stills where he is. Jerkily nodding, he slowly makes his way to Woohyun, trying to figure out if today's anything more special than their usual weekend dates.

"Yeah. I... is today some special occasion?" Howon asks as he takes a seat, figuring it's better to get the question out of the way than spend the whole dinner wondering.

"No?" Woohyun looks puzzled for a moment, before a look of realisation passes. "Ah, this? I just got you something because I saw it while window shopping earlier. It's just a small thing."

Howon relaxes a little. "Oh." Woohyun pushes the bag towards him, and he wonders if he's supposed to open it now. "What is it?"

"Socks."

 

****

**03 | 2 years after Socks  
** There's a drawer full of neatly folded socks, but Howon's favourite pair is nowhere to be found.

"Hyun!"

"Yeah?" The reply comes from somewhere further in the house, slightly muffled through the thin walls but audible enough.

"Have you seen my favourite socks?" Howon asks as he looks through his sock drawer again.

"Which one?" Woohyun's voice sounds louder now, clearer, and Howon suspects he's coming to their bedroom.

"The purple one with mint stripes."

He's scarcely looked up before Woohyun's right next to him, a hand pulling out the stacks of socks to check their patterns.

"Is it this?" Woohyun holds out a pair, purple with mint stripes but it isn't the one Howon's thinking of.

"No, the stripes are too thin." He blows out a puff of air as he decides to systematically lay out his socks on their bed to find the right pair.

"What about these?"

Woohyun's holding three pairs, all purple and green and striped but one has vertical stripes, one has a purple so dark it's almost black, and the last has a hole in the heel. Howon points out what's wrong with each pair and how they're not the one he's looking for. Woohyun raises both his brows. He doesn't say anything but Howon feels like he might soon.

"Eh, you don't have to help me find it, you know. I just wanted to see if you've seen it while you were doing the laundry yesterday. I can look for the socks myself." Howon's busy refolding the socks he took out so he can put them back and it takes him a while to realise Woohyun's gone quiet.

"...Howon-ah-"

Woohyun's looking at him straight in the eye, and he's suddenly very aware of Woohyun, how he still has an apron on, how straight he's sitting at the foot of their bed, how scary he can look when he's being serious.

"Yes...?"

"It's not a bother to help you find your socks," Woohyun starts. Howon wants to say something to that - that he wasn't implying that when he told Woohyun he didn't need to help him except he sort of did - but Woohyun puts up a hand. "Let me finish. What I meant is, I don't get why you can't just wear any of these other purple and mint striped socks just because they're not your favourite pair because they all look pretty similar to me, but that's me. I know that's not how it is to you, and that's okay."

Howon opens his mouth. Closes it. Then -

"Well... yeah, I know. I mean, I know that you know...if that makes sense -" Woohyun nods so Howon continues - "It's just, I realised I probably interrupted you from cooking or something and you don't have to stay here to help me, especially when you have things to do."

Woohyun cracks a smile, gently running a hand down Howon's arm.

"Maybe I'm just using finding socks as an excuse to get away from making breakfast."

Howon makes a face. "Don't do that if you're just going to blame me for causing us both to be late for work later. My socks are not that important."

Woohyun laughs.

"Well, whether your socks are that important is debatable. Look at the number of socks you have and how you're turning our drawer inside out just for that pair of socks."

Howon scowls at him, but the effect is lost because all it does is make Woohyun chuckle while he pinches Howon's cheek.

"Aww, you're cute. It's fine, I knew about your sock obsession before I agreed to move in together."

Howon lightly slaps Woohyun's hand away. "Stop that. I'm only searching for that pair because I have an important meeting today."

Woohyun ruffles his hair before getting off the bed. "I didn't say anything about it. Anyway, I'll go back to making breakfast. Don't spend too long finding the socks, hmm?"

Howon nods. Then, on a whim, he reaches for Woohyun to pull him back.

"Yes?"

Woohyun bends easily when Howon places a hand behind his neck, and their lips meet in a soft closed-mouthed kiss.

"Nothing, just wanted to do this."

Woohyun gives him a lopsided smile, nudging Howon's lips open for one more kiss before he moves to leave. Woohyun's almost entirely out of the room before he turns back, head tilting as his eyes drift to Howon's feet.

"By the way, you do realise you are already wearing purple and mint striped socks right? I didn't ask earlier but could those be the ones you're looking for?"

Howon looks down at his feet and immediately feels dumb. He groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone while on hours long train rides in Japan. Suddenly had domestic feels and socks was an idea I wanted to do for this verse since seeing Howon in socks in the hotel room on Showtime so I ended up writing one drabble which then turned into 3. Lol. Let me know what you think! Also, thanks Chels for suggesting the headings for each drabble, it was just going to be "a, b, c" for a while (haha oops).


End file.
